


Опасная близость

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, First Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Северус Снейп наконец решился взглянуть в глаза своему прошлому.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	Опасная близость

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Снейпа. Бета - Toma-star

— Этого не может быть, — сказал Снейп.

Альбус Дамблдор задумчиво поскрёб ногтем по чашке с чаем. Во взгляде его мелькнуло нечто похожее на жалость.

— Однако это так, Северус. Сириус Блэк сбежал. Башня, в которой он был заперт, пуста. Я ничего не могу поделать.

— Но как? — Снейп, пошатнувшись, схватился за столешницу. — Это же Хогвартс, директор. Замок, охраняемый надёжней, чем Азкабан!

Дамблдор был невозмутимо спокоен, и это злило больше всего. Снейпу казалось, что тот смеётся над ним. Казалось, что если старик сейчас улыбнётся, он попросту плюнет ему в лицо.

— Что ж, Сириус всегда был весьма незаурядным молодым человеком.

Незаурядным, как же. Ни мозгов, ни таланта, только напускная бравада, за которой не скрывается ничего. Типичный представитель Гриффиндора; старик всегда потворствовал таким.

— Вы что-то знаете, — бросил ему Снейп. — Не можете не знать.

Дамблдор помолчал, размешивая чай. Вместе с ним молчало и всё вокруг, даже портреты на стенах, казалось, притихли. Стук ложки о чашку в наступившей тишине показался Снейпу оглушительным.

— Не стоит желать ему смерти, мой мальчик, — произнёс Дамблдор в конце концов. — Сириус Блэк сполна расплатился за свои грехи. Найди в себе храбрость отпустить... старые обиды.

Снейп хотел ответить, но встретил тяжёлый взгляд директора и закрыл рот. В глазах Дамблдора было понимание, кричащее о том, о чём он хотел бы забыть раз и навсегда, о том, кто он и где его место.

Снейп отвернулся первым.

Директор прав. Храбрость — это не по его части.

***

— Трусишь, Сопливус?

Блэк стоял, прислонившись к стволу дуба, и насмешливо смотрел на него. Дуб был сухим, ветвистым и больно обдирал руки, если дотронуться: Северус обходил его стороной, как и самого Блэка.

— Отвали.

— Трусишь, значит, — констатировал тот. — Подумать только: великий тёмный маг Снейп боится какого-то безобидного озера!

— Я не боюсь, — возразил Северус, сглотнув. — Просто это глупо — лезть в воду. Глупо и бессмысленно. Сейчас ноябрь.

Если точнее, конец ноября. За последнюю неделю ощутимо похолодало, и водная гладь покрылась тонкой хрустящей корочкой льда. Северус продрог: старая куртка прохудилась, и ветер настойчиво задувал внутрь, сквозь рукава и ворот.

Блэк рассмеялся. Мутное облачко пара рождалось из его губ и тут же таяло в воздухе.

— Конечно, ноябрь, а какой смысл купаться в озере летом? Ну же, решайся, Снейп. Или я расскажу всем о том, что ты не умеешь плавать.

Это было ложью. Северус умел, пусть и совсем немного. Но разве кого-то из шайки Мародёров когда-либо волновали такие мелочи?

— Почему бы тебе не предложить нырнуть туда одному из своих дружков?

— Мы плавали вчера, — терпеливо объяснил Блэк. Он самодовольно ухмылялся и вовсе не походил на человека, побывавшего в холодной воде. — Все вчетвером. Теперь твоя очередь.

Северус ещё раз взглянул на озеро и поёжился, прикидывая, не удастся ли незаметно наложить согревающие чары.

— Давай, Сопливус. Или боишься показать мне свои дырявые подштанники?

Это было слишком. Северус взвился, сжав кулаки. Он начал надвигаться на Блэка, но тот ловко отскочил, хохоча во всё горло. Потом поднял руки в примирительном жесте и улыбнулся — ровные зубы сверкнули, неестественно белые на смуглом лице. У него была хорошая улыбка и маленькие ямочки в уголках губ; Северус прежде не замечал их.

— Давай, — повторил Блэк. И добавил, заговорщицки понизив голос: — Давай, Северус.

Северус моргнул, отступая. Он не хотел делать этого, но руки сами потянулись к молнии, расстёгивая куртку. Он снял и её, и свитер, стянул брюки, сжав зубы, чтобы они не стучали от холода; он медленно обнажался, открывая своё бледное нескладное тело. И когда поднял взгляд, то застыл, завороженный странным выражением на лице Блэка: любопытство и интерес, шок и удивление.

Таким это лицо врезалось в его память и до сих пор иногда вставало перед глазами — внезапно и остро, как лай, как росчерк палочки.

***

Сириус Блэк изменился.

Впервые Снейп заметил это, глядя на колдографии в «Пророке». Ему было плевать, конечно, но он читал новости о сбежавшем преступнике, весь Магический мир читал их. Колдография сияла на первой полосе, и Блэк на ней был как живой и в то же время ничуть не походил на себя прежнего. Снейп скользнул по картинке взглядом, не задержавшись ни на мгновение, и перелистнул страницу, углубившись в слащавую статейку Скитер. Но ощущение неправильности не покидало его, а лицо Блэка не исчезало из памяти — страшное, неузнаваемое лицо. Лицо заключённого, преступника, чью молодость отобрал Азкабан.

Этого не должно было случиться — только не с ним, не с ними. Сириус Блэк не мог быть таким, не должен был стать таким. Но всё-таки стал.

Снейп отшвырнул газету и тяжело поднялся из-за стола. Он спускался в подземелья с твёрдым намерением добраться до Блэка. Разыскать его раньше, чем он явится сюда; уничтожить, сломать, как тот когда-то сломал его. Он был уверен, что Азкабан не справился с этим: слишком ясным был образ, врезавшийся в память Снейпа. Блэк всегда был ярким, стремительным как комета: нелепое, бесполезное создание. Он был светом, а Снейп предпочитал оставаться в тени.

Он лишь надеялся, что теней Азкабана не оказалось слишком много.

В то время он чувствовал такую ненависть, что казалось невозможной сама мысль о том, что когда-то могло быть иначе.

Что когда-то было.

Ненависть питала Снейпа весь год, пока Блэк пребывал в розыске. К тому моменту, когда они встретились в Визжащей хижине, он был почти готов убить его.

Он не знал, за что ненавидит Блэка больше: за предательство Поттеров и смерть магглов или за то, каким тот стал после двенадцати лет заключения. Роскошные волосы, которые Снейп так любил пропускать сквозь пальцы, превратились в спутанные пакли (свалявшаяся пёсья шерсть); звонкий голос охрип, а на лицо было страшно смотреть. Блэк весь осунулся и как-то сжался, словно желал занимать меньше места; словно в любой момент был готов перекинуться в Бродягу и сбежать, поджав хвост.

Снейп нацелил палочку ему в грудь и взглянул в глаза. В них не было привычной насмешки, только усталость, но Снейп всё равно разглядел то, древнее как мир — и неожиданно не смог сопротивляться.

Он не был готов к тому, что Блэк окажется невиновен. Его ненависть никуда не делась, кажется, она всегда стояла между ними, разбавляя страсть и похоть; и желание, подкреплённое ею, становилось только острее. Слаще.

***

Он желал Сириуса Блэка.

Северус не помнил, когда именно это случилось: тогда ли, когда тот улыбался, отпуская идиотские шутки на пару с Поттером, или когда сидел у озера в одиночестве — под тем самым дубом, щурясь на солнце и по-собачьи тряся головой, чтобы отбросить со лба прядь непослушных волос. Северус наблюдал издали, мысль подойти и заговорить ни разу не пришла ему в голову; да и о чём им было разговаривать? Они оставались врагами: шайка Поттера по-прежнему не оставляла Северуса в покое, преследуя его при каждом удобном случае, а Северус по-прежнему презирал их — и ненавидел всей душой. Да, это совершенно точно была ненависть, и ему хотелось броситься на Блэка, и вцепиться в его лохматую шкуру, и укусить, как животное. Почему-то всегда его — больше остальных.

Но однажды Северус проснулся посреди ночи, чувствуя между ног липкое, стыдное. Он пришёл в ужас — такого не случалось прежде, он всегда гордился своим самоконтролем: контролировал тело, душу, разум. Но сейчас мысли пускались вскачь, в мозгу царил хаос, а простыни под ним вымокли насквозь. Северус попытался уснуть, но сон, сыгравший с ним злую шутку, не шёл из головы. Закрывая глаза, он видел Блэка, голого и смеющегося — Северус не сомневался, что тот смеётся над ним. Блэк ничего больше не делал, но у Северуса снова встал, и стоял потом почти всегда, когда Блэк оказывался рядом — жалкое зрелище. Северус стал чаще смотреть в пол и наглухо застёгивать мантию; Мародёры мерзко хихикали, но ему было плевать.

Завидев Блэка, Северус старательно отводил глаза, но иногда всё же натыкался на его взгляд — пронзительный, острый. Это всегда было как ожог, как удар под дых: он боялся не справиться с собой, каждый раз боялся. Он был уверен, что Блэк обо всём догадался или вот-вот догадается, и тогда его жизнь окончательно превратится в ад. Но Блэк молчал, только смотрел, и каждый следующий взгляд длился чуть дольше предыдущего.

Северус тоже смотрел — украдкой, когда был уверен, что Блэк слишком увлечён своими дружками или одной из этих безмозглых девиц, с которыми он демонстративно разгуливал. Сириус вырос красивым: не хрупким, как его братец Регулус, и не смазливым, как бывший староста Слизерина Малфой. В его красоте было что-то мужское, дерзкое — легкий налёт щетины, вечно прищуренные глаза. Он хохотал, запрокинув голову, а у Северуса подкашивались колени.

Ты — грязный извращенец, Снейп, думал он, в каждом встречном взгляде ожидая увидеть презрение и насмешку. Ему казалось, что весь замок уже прознал о его безумии.

Последняя осень в Хогвартсе выдалась дождливой.

Северус успел сто раз пожалеть, что отправился в Хогсмид. Мало того, что не нашёл нужную ему книгу, так ещё и продрог до костей. Когда он подходил к Хогвартсу, его зубы выбивали дробь, а с волос капала вода. Он чувствовал, что непременно заболеет, если немедленно не согреется, но в подземельях это было невозможно. Холод царил в них круглый год, и даже горячий душ не спасал положения: стоило выключить воду, как он возвращался с новой силой. И Северус решил воспользоваться ванной старост.

Узнать пароль не составило труда. Несколько секунд легилименции к полусонному Эйвери сделали своё дело, и Северус незаметно скользнул на пятый этаж, замерев у нужной двери. С детства не привыкший к горячим ваннам и ароматной пене, он давно втайне мечтал искупаться здесь. Даже когда-то спрашивал пароль у Люциуса Малфоя, с которым был в приятельских отношениях, но так и не набрался наглости заявиться сюда. Справедливо решив, что сейчас самое время, Северус прошептал пароль и толкнул дверь.

Он ещё успел сделать пару шагов, прежде чем обнаружил, что не один в ванной.

Блэку потребовалось чуть больше времени.

— Сопливус? — Он лениво обернулся. Вода текла по нему, стекала вниз, по длинным волосам, по голым плечам и спине. — Ну надо же! Решил принять со мной ванну?

В воздухе клубился горячий пар, мешая дышать, и Северус не сразу понял, что Блэк стоит под одним из фонтанчиков, и вода доходит ему до бёдер, не скрывая ничего. Возбуждение нахлынуло так резко, что он едва не растянулся на мокром полу, неудачно схватившись за бортик ванной. Блэк, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы, беззлобно рассмеялся.

— Нравится, Снейп? — спросил он, прищурившись. — Хочешь подрочить мне?

Северус сделал шаг назад:

— Иди на хрен, Блэк.

— На хрен?.. — пробормотал тот, бросив на Северуса странный взгляд. — Ну-ну, Сопливус. Кажется, это твоё желание, не моё. Скажешь, неправ?

И, не скрываясь, повернулся к нему лицом. Северус не собирался пялиться, но сдержаться было невозможно. Член Блэка стоял — крупный и восхитительно гладкий. Он лениво сжал его ладонью, поглаживая.

— Трусишь, Сопливус? — спросил Блэк, как и год назад. В его взгляде не было насмешки, но Северус упорно видел её там и не смог ничего ответить. Он весь взмок, а на смену леденящему холоду пришёл жар — жар, превративший его тело в расплавленный воск.

Он продолжал отступать, пока не упёрся в стену. На мгновение ему показалось, что в глазах Блэка мелькнуло разочарование, но тот почти сразу же отвернулся, фыркнув:

— Так я и думал. Советую не попадаться мне на глаза, если не хочешь, чтобы вся школа узнала о том, что ты трус и пидор.

Трус и пидор. Эти слова и презрительный тон преследовали Северуса до самой спальни. Ненависть к проклятому ублюдку вспыхнула с новой силой, разлилась по венам, словно Перцовое зелье. И чем больше правды было в словах Блэка, тем сильнее она жгла его изнутри.

Северус дал себе слово доказать обратное, чего бы ему это не стоило.

***

Снейп нашёл в себе достаточно храбрости, чтобы сделать это. Поднимаясь на крыльцо по скрипучим ступеням, он был удивительно спокоен, и его рука, ударяя в дверь, не дрогнула.

Ему давно уже следовало прийти сюда и, наконец, взглянуть в лицо своему прошлому.

Блэк не открывал так долго, что Снейп начал терять терпение и уже подумывал применить магию — не случилось ли чего? Он пришёл без предупреждения, но Блэку запрещено было покидать дом на Гриммо, весь Орден знал об этом. Снейп усмехнулся, предвкушая зрелище: Сириус Блэк всегда любил волю, а теперь сидит на привязи — цепной пёс Альбуса Дамблдора. Кто бы мог подумать.

Он уже потянулся за палочкой, когда дверь распахнулась, и Блэк замер, вперив в него больной взгляд.

— Снейп. — Он принюхался совсем по-собачьи, словно не веря своим глазам. Лицо его исказилось. — Какого чёрта?

— Пришёл навестить старого приятеля, — осклабился Снейп. — Неужто ты не рад меня видеть?

Блэк подозрительно сощурился:

— Альбус прислал тебя?

— Директор не знает, что я здесь. Отойди в сторону.

Он недоверчиво фыркнул, но всё-таки отошёл, пропуская Снейпа внутрь.

Старый дом пропах пылью и плесенью. Каждый угол, каждая стена и потолок здесь, казалось, кричали об отчаянии. И Блэк — Блэк тоже кричал о нём — молча. Проходя мимо него, Снейп втянул воздух чуткими ноздрями, узнавая и не узнавая запах: сигареты, пот, коньяк. Он брезгливо скривился: ненависть к пьянству впиталась в него с молоком матери. Но вот он развернулся, задев Блэка краем мантии, и явственно ощутил аромат его кожи — терпкий, горьковатый, почти забытый. Снейп замер, прикрыв глаза: Блэка хотелось прижать к стене и тереться об него, вылизывая как щенка.

Что за мерзкие собачьи повадки?

— Чем обязан, Сопливус? — Блэк ухмыльнулся, отвесив шутливый полупоклон. — Вот уж чего не ждал, так это твоей уродливой физиономии.

— Можешь считать, что я соскучился.

— Неужели? — В глазах Блэка загорелся прежний весёлый огонёк. — Что, никто тебя больше не трахает?

— Тебя это не касается. — Снейп подумал, что ещё мгновение — и он испепелит ублюдка прямо на месте. — Никогда не касалось.

— Ты прав, — беззаботно согласился Блэк. — Мне, в общем-то, плевать.

Снейп хотел поймать его взгляд и вспороть разум, но Блэк на него не смотрел. Отвернулся, занавесив лицо волосами.

Значит, по-прежнему не доверяет. Опасается. Это хорошо.

В гостиной столько пыли и грязи, что впору дышать через рот или не дышать совсем. Блэк плюхнулся на диван, откупорил бутылку. Приложился к горлу и только после этого сделал приглашающий жест рукой:

— Садись, Сопливус. Налью.

— Пьянствуешь, Блэк? — холодно поинтересовался Снейп. Он сел напротив, в потёртое жёсткое кресло. Твёрдые пружины впились ему в ноги.

— Как видишь.

— В самом деле, не представляю, чем ты ещё можешь заняться. Прячешься здесь, как крыса в своей норе.

— Не называй меня крысой! — мгновенно взвился Блэк.

— Отчего нет? Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты.

— Питер — грязный предатель! Если бы я только мог предположить... — Он сжал кулаки.

— Благородство, дружба, любовь. Это проблема всех вас, гриффиндорцев: вы — безнадёжные идеалисты. Вечно ведётесь на всякую чушь и совершаете ошибки, которые другим приходится расхлёбывать за вас.

— Я поплатился за свою глупость. — Блэк прищурился, чиркнув спичкой. Дым взвился к потолку, и дышать стало ещё труднее. — Сполна поплатился. А вот ты, Снейп? Что сделал ты? Скрылся за надёжным плечом Альбуса Дамблдора?

Снейп вздрогнул. В памяти всплыло лицо Лили — женщины, которую он так и не осквернил, но предал. Блэк рассмеялся хриплым, лающим смехом.

— Ты — много хуже меня, Снейп. Я верю в благородство и верность, а во что веришь ты? В силу? Тьму? Власть?

— Выживает не сильнейший, — медленно произнёс Снейп. — Выживает тот, кто сильнее всего жаждет жить. Петтигрю хотел жить во что бы то ни стало. Это и толкнуло его на предательство.

— А ты, Снейп? — Блэк склонился к нему, обдав алкоголем и пристально глядя в глаза. — Разве ты не предатель?

— Я всегда был верен себе. Своим представлениям о добре и зле, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Я привык платить за свои ошибки. И плачу до сих пор.

— Дамблдор?..

— Дамблдор здесь ни при чём. — Он усмехнулся. — Моя... жажда жизни не столь сильна, Блэк. Меня здесь ничто не держит — кроме моей совести.

— Снейп — и совесть. — Блэк плеснул коньяка в бокал и теперь разглядывал его на свет, льющийся из приоткрытых штор. — Никогда бы не подумал, что в этих словах есть хоть что-то общее.

— Меня мало волнует твоё мнение.

— Так зачем ты явился сюда? — Он расслабленно откинулся на диване, прикрыв глаза. — Позлорадствовать? Проверить, не окончательно ли я сгнил здесь, в этом доме?

— Вижу, процесс уже запущен. Продолжай пить, и окончательно потеряешь человеческий облик, — процедил Снейп. Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии рассматривать Блэка, как и много лет назад, вот только картинка стала другой. Снейп подмечал всё: болезненную худобу, ранние морщины, налёт седины в волосах. Но это был всё тот же Блэк, без сомнения — беспросветный мудак, Мародёр, лучший из всех, кто когда-либо был с ним.

Не то чтобы их было слишком много.

— А что мне прикажешь делать? — Блэк вперил в него воспалённые глаза. — Я заперт здесь, как в склепе, наедине с чокнутым эльфом и портретом своей мамаши, не могу даже купить чёртовы сигареты самостоятельно! А всё потому, что Альбус не доверяет мне.

— Он заботится о твоей безопасности, неблагодарная ты скотина.

— В гробу я видел такую безопасность, — выплюнул Блэк, отворачиваясь. — Двенадцать лет в Азкабане, Снейп. Двенадцать лет. И вот теперь — здесь, немногим лучше.

Снейп хотел позлорадствовать, но вместо этого произнёс:

— Мне жаль, Блэк.

— Что ты сказал?

— Мне жаль, что Петтигрю сбежал, а тебя взяли вместо него.

Блэк недоверчиво покачал головой:

— Снейп, это точно ты? А не Ремус под Обороткой?

— Я не имею никакого отношения к твоему оборотню.

— Странно. — Он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя пожелтевшие с годами зубы. — До меня доходили слухи, что ты рвал и метал, когда мне чудом удалось избежать казни.

Снейп поморщился:

— Так и было.

— Так что же случилось, Сопливус? Где твоя жажда мести? Неужто ты больше не хочешь меня убить?

Снейп посмотрел на его самодовольное лицо, на выступающий кадык, на полурасстёгнутую рубашку. Затем перевёл взгляд ниже и задумчиво произнёс:

— Убить?.. Пожалуй, нет. Но я бы сделал с тобой кое-что другое.

***

Северус никогда не думал, что это случится на самом деле. Даже не допускал такой мысли. Он не был наивным глупцом, чтобы полагать, что хоть кто-нибудь сможет польститься на его щуплое угловатое тело. Его сила была в другом.

А Блэк... все вокруг только и делали, что говорили о его романах. Сьюзен, Хелена, Кристи — Северус даже не пытался запоминать их имена. После случая в ванной старост они почти не пересекались, и иногда Северус думал, что это Блэк избегает его.

Впрочем, нет, конечно же, нет — это просто глупо.

Тело Блэка по-прежнему преследовало его во снах, обретя чёткие очертания. Северус дважды проверился на проклятия и Амортенцию: что, если кто-то из Мародёров намеренно решил унизить его таким отвратительным способом? Он думал, что нужно просто переждать, что седьмой курс закончится, и он никогда больше не увидит Блэка — эта мысль сводила с ума, но всё же приносила облегчение. Он ждал, что его одержимость пройдёт, но она лишь укоренялась.

И уж конечно не ждал, что это действительно случится, что между ними случится хоть что-то.

Он обзавёлся отвратительной привычкой разгуливать по ночам. Не слишком часто, время от времени, когда не мог больше спать и пить зелье Сна-без-сновидений. Шатался по замку, накладывая простенькое заклинание невидимости или пользуясь отвлекающими чарами. Иногда шёл в библиотеку, пробираясь в Запретную секцию и до утра изучая Тёмную магию, иногда — бессмысленно бродил по коридорам. Но в ту ночь ноги сами понесли его на Астрономическую башню.

Там, наверху дул пронзительный ветер, но Северус почти не чувствовал холода. Над замком цвёл апрель, и в воздухе пахло весной — умопомрачительно, сладко. Северус прежде не любил этот запах и это время года, но теперь стоял и не мог надышаться. По сравнению с его прогрессирующим сумасшествием, с этой странностью оказалось совсем нетрудно смириться.

Северус никогда не выходил из спальни без палочки, но когда за спиной раздались чужие шаги, было слишком поздно доставать её. Он потерял бдительность, позволил застать себя врасплох.

— Сопливус. — Свистящий шёпот обжёг его, пустив по коже волну мурашек. Северус закрыл глаза, мысленно досчитал до пяти и только после этого обернулся:

— Блэк.

Блэк возник словно из ниоткуда: Северус готов был поклясться, что минуту назад его здесь не было. Он шагнул вперёд и внезапно оказался слишком близко; Северус хотел отступить, но вместо этого вздёрнул подбородок, встречая извечного врага. С минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга, но вот Блэк усмехнулся и сунул руку в карман куртки.

— Тёплая ночь, — задумчиво изрёк он, вертя в руках пачку маггловских сигарет.

— Да, — согласился Северус, глядя, как тонко вьётся дым, как ворочается сигарета между губ Блэка. — Давно ты балуешься этой дрянью?

— С прошлого года. Ни разу не видел тебя здесь.

Северус неожиданно смутился:

— Обычно я не брожу по Хогвартсу ночами. Предпочитаю спать в своей постели.

Он никогда не умел убедительно лгать, и Блэк будто почувствовал это — усмехнулся, склонив голову:

— Вот как?.. В своей постели, говоришь?

Потом наклонился к его губам и выдохнул:

— Как насчёт моей постели?

И, когда взглянул ему в глаза, во взгляде его был вызов.

Сигарета упала вниз, отброшенная щелчком пальцев. Блэк целовал его так, словно раз и навсегда забирал себе, и Северус позволял ему это. В те редкие мгновения, когда сознание ненадолго возвращалось к нему, он думал о том, что они оба дошли до точки невозврата, что отступить не получится, как бы сильно они этого ни желали. Как бы ни жалели. Он сам потянулся к куртке Блэка и схватился за неё, притягивая ближе. Вжикнула молния.

— Северус, — протянул тот, словно пробуя имя на вкус, смакуя его: — Се-ве-рус.

Северус застонал, громко, беспомощно. Тело Блэка казалось совершенным; он никак не мог перестать касаться его. Гладил плечи, грудь, затвердевшие соски. Нащупал член через джинсы и сжал его, чувствуя под пальцами восхитительную твёрдость. Блэк довольно урчал, покусывая его шею.

Это было невозможно, немыслимо. Они оба дрожали на ветру, но не ощущали холода. Повинуясь настойчивой руке Блэка, Северус спустился ниже, поцеловал живот и нерешительно поднял взгляд.

— Давай, Северус. Давай сделаем хорошо друг другу, — попросил Блэк. В серых глазах плескались мольба и похоть, которым невозможно было сопротивляться.

Блэк расстегнул ширинку и со стоном высвободил свой член. Тот был именно таким, каким Северус запомнил его: крупный, гладкий и возбуждённый. Во рту скопилась слюна, и Северус осторожно дотронулся до головки. Она оказалась горячей и влажной от смазки.

— Возьми в рот. Чёрт, давай же.

Северус повиновался.

Впоследствии он не мог воскресить эти минуты в своей памяти. Помнил лишь, как солоно и сладко стало во рту, как Блэк осторожно подавался вперёд, запуская руку ему в волосы, поглаживая их с удивительной нежностью, а ветер грозился смести их прочь, сбросив с башни. Помнил, как Блэк поднял его на ноги — легко, точно тряпичную куклу, и как чужие губы восхитительно тесно обхватили его собственный член. Потом Блэк неожиданно развернул его и подтолкнул к стене, заставляя прогнуться. Северус почувствовал, как горячее, твёрдое требовательно толкнулось ему между ног.

Резкая боль ослепила его. Блэк за спиной тяжело дышал и бессвязно шептал что-то, медленно протискиваясь внутрь. Его руки сновали по телу Северуса, точно шёлк, даря успокаивающую ласку; гладили, сжимали его член. Северус рвано выдохнул, раскрываясь, впуская Блэка в себя. Раскалённая плоть двигалась внутри, и на смену боли пришёл жар, затопивший его тело. Казалось, Блэк пронзает его всего, с головы до ног; он ощущал его везде, и этого было слишком много. А потом Блэк целовал его спину, толкаясь всё быстрее, всё глубже, и это было хорошо, это было прекрасно.

Кончая, Блэк прокричал что-то неразборчивое, но ветер заглушил его слова.

***

Когда Снейп толкнул Блэка к стене, тот закричал на него. Какая-то брань, вполне в его духе — Северус не обратил на это внимания. Он целовал его грубо, жёстко — так, как никогда не позволял себе прежде, и Блэк неожиданно расхохотался, вцепившись ему в волосы:

— Решил покомандовать, Северус? Думаешь, я позволю?

Снейп провёл рукой по его щеке, сжал подбородок и ухмыльнулся. Коленом он нащупал ответ на вопрос Блэка и настойчиво погладил, вырвав у того сдавленный стон. Других подтверждений не требовалось: Снейпу хотелось брать столь же сильно, сколь раньше — отдаваться.

Одним рывком он стянул с Блэка рубашку и подтолкнул к столу. Опустился перед ним на колени и высвободил тяжёлый член, сразу же вбирая до самого горла. Блэк задышал хрипло, рвано; его грудь вздымалась, а сердце колотилось в безумном ритме. Снейп сосал сильно, с нажимом, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия и ощущая, как пульсирует во рту чужая плоть. О Мерлин, как ему этого не хватало, все эти годы, проклятые годы одиночества.

— Трахни меня, — сдавленно прошептал Блэк, и Снейп усмехнулся, впуская член в глотку. Именно это он и собирался сделать.

За несколько месяцев их безумных совокуплений на седьмом курсе Снейп ни разу не был сверху. Много позже, лёжа в постели с другими, он представлял, как трахнет Сириуса Блэка, как заставит его стонать и кончать под ним. И сейчас, сжимая губами его член, растягивая пальцами его задницу, Снейп чувствовал, что всё наконец встало на свои места. Что теперь неважно, чем кончится эта война, и переживут ли они завтрашний день или ночь.

Блэк сам подставился ему, тяжело взобравшись на стол — тот жалобно скрипнул, но устоял. Обхватил ногами его талию и упал на спину, закусив губу. Снейп нежно погладил его лицо, сжал бёдра и вошёл одним плавным толчком.

***

В конце седьмого курса Северус получил Тёмную метку. Он знал, что между ним и Блэком нет и не будет ничего общего, что ненависть всегда была сильнее чем похоть, чем всё то, что заставляло его вновь и вновь приходить на их редкие встречи. Это чувство было крепким и надёжным, и Северус доверял ему куда больше, чем фальшивым словам Блэка, которые тот шептал в пылу страсти.

Они пошли разными дорогами, выбрали разные стороны в этой войне, а значит, их отношения должны были прекратиться.

Северус не смог сделать это сам. Демонстрируя любовнику Знак Мрака и поливая его грязью с головы до ног, он ощущал себя последним трусом. Должно быть, именно им он и был — от начала и до конца.

***

Когда всё было кончено, они сидели на полу, спина к спине, и молчали. Снейп не думал ни о чём — и обо всём сразу. Отчего-то он был уверен, что и с Блэком творится нечто подобное.

— Значит, всё же за этим приходил? — хохотнул тот, закуривая.

Снейп пожал плечами и тоже усмехнулся. Может, и за этим. Кто его знает?

— У меня последняя. — Блэк протянул ему сигарету. — Будешь?

Снейп лениво взял её, коснувшись шершавых пальцев Блэка, и поджёг кончиком палочки.

— Где ты их берёшь?

— Аластор приносил пару раз. Когда его подолгу нет, отправляю Кричера. Этот старый псих ни на что больше не годен.

Снейп медленно втянул в себя дым — кажется, впервые в жизни. Табак горчил на губах, оставляя во рту мерзкий привкус, но ему было плевать. Он подумал, что сигареты неотделимы от образа Блэка, что Блэк пропитался ими насквозь, как пепельница, и теперь будет гораздо легче вспоминать его, вспоминать всё, что их связывало. Достаточно только услышать горький запах табачного дыма.

— Дамблдор знал о нас, — сказал Снейп зачем-то: — С самого начала.

— Ничего удивительного. Дамблдор знает всё о тех, кто ему нужен. Посмотри правде в глаза, Северус. Мы ведь оба его верные псы, не так ли?

— Я уже говорил, что плачу за свои ошибки.

— Не верю, что теперь мы по одну сторону баррикад. — Блэк встал, потянулся и бросил на него долгий задумчивый взгляд. — Нас с тобой так мало связывает, Снейп. Мы всегда были врагами.

Так мало связывает, это правда. Почти ничего. Снейп встретился с ним глазами и увидел в них слишком много.

Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул пыль с наспех наброшенной одежды и неторопливо затушил окурок. Методично застегнул пуговицы на сюртуке — снизу вверх, все до одной. Снял с кресла слегка помятую мантию; нужно будет отдать домовым эльфам по прибытии в Хогвартс. И лишь после этого вновь взглянул в постаревшее лицо Блэка.

— Что? — рявкнул он. — Что ты так смотришь?

Блэк рассмеялся знакомым лающим смехом:

— Мы ведь с тобой сдохнем, Сопливус. Сдохнем как собаки. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня.

И добавил, расплывшись в шальной улыбке:

— Надеюсь, я буду первым.

Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза и подумал, что так оно и будет.


End file.
